Fasteners such as that referred to above are usually used to connect a panel or like member to a support member with the stud being held for rotation in an aperture in the panel and the receptacle being held in substantially fixed position in an aperture in the support. Many fasteners of this general type have a receptacle which requires to be fitted from the rear of the support, i.e., on the side opposite the panel, but receptacles have been proposed which can be inserted from the front. Insertion from the front simplifies the assembly process and, in certain cases where there is no access to the rear of the support, may be essential. Usually such front-mounted receptacles comprise either a one-part receptable for simplicity, or comprise multiple parts which may be intended to accommodate thickness variations in the support, for example. However, one part front mounted receptacles, generally tend to be too stiff to be fitted easily and allow very little accommodation of thickness variations. Multiple part devices, whilst overcoming these problems, are generally expensive to manufacture as they usually comprise four or more parts.